The present invention relates to a barrette and more particularly to a barrette having a plastic holder and a metal clip member that is easily and quickly assembled therewith.
Conventional barrettes usually comprise an arcuate metal clip which carries an assembly of pivotable bars and locking elements for the actual clamping of a tress of hair, and an arcuate, usually broader, plastic holder or bar to which the clip is attached. The outer side of the holder can be decorated or adorned with various ornamental appendages, such as jewelry, lace, and the like. Achieving a proper method of attachment between the plastic holder and metallic clip which can provide ample securement while still being amenable to rapid and economical assembly has proven to be problemmatical with various techniques having been brought forth and implemented. FIG. 1 shows one such technique wherein opposing end portions of an arcuate metallic clip member 1 are pierced in such manner as to form holes 2 therein having a plurality of jagged protrusions 3 that flare outwards therefrom. A plastic, conformingly curved holder 4 disposed above the clip member is brought into contact with the pointed protrusions 3 while the immediate area is heated with hot iron A so as to cause the plastic to soften and allow the protrusions to embed therein under pressure. The clip member is thus fixedly secured to the holder after both end portions thereon are so connected. A related method is shown in FIG. 2 wherein a plastic holder is provided with preformed projections 8 which pass through respective holes 6 on the end portions of a clip member 5 when positioned thereagainst. A heated, conformingly shaped former is then pressed against the exposed end of each projection 8 so as to deform the projection into a roughly mushroom shaped rivet 9.
Though both of the above conventional methods of joining a plastic holder with a metal clip member can provide a firm securement and can be implemented with holders and clip members of simple structure, they are generally not compatible with rapid, economical, and safe production. Firstly, the heating process required in both techniques tends to be relatively slow and requires greater expenditures of energy to supply the requisite heat. Secondly, the local fusing of the plastic material in the holders generates noxious fumes which make the production site unfit for workers and which moreover poses a considerable fire hazard if special precautions are not taken.
The barrette of the present invention was accomplished in light of the above disadvantages and aims to provide a barrette structure comprising a plastic holder and metal clip member which can be quickly and economically assembled using only mechanical means while maintaining the integrity of the combined structure so as to provide a durable and reliable barrette.